


Just Listen

by BananaMilk514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilk514/pseuds/BananaMilk514
Summary: Kihyun is a top culinary student of Seoul University and on weekends he works at a restaurant and serves customers his menu which brought the place popularity. Having a certain someone say otherwise? That's just something he won't let pass.





	Just Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is my first one shot so please don't judge too harshly! oh and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or typos! I'd love to know what you think so any feedback is appreciated! Enjoy~

Kihyun is a Senior student in Seoul University Majoring in culinary arts and on weekends he works as a chef in a restaurant near the dorms. Kihyun was trusted to create a special weekend menu, as he was known as one of the most talented students. The restaurant became well known among students on campus, making the restaurant very crowded when he's on duty. 

Kihyun knew that the restaurant's popularity was due to his weekend menu and he took pride in that. He didn't mind that he doesn't go out on weekends with his friends, because he's doing what he loves and he gets to see the result of his hard work, seeing the customers enjoying the food and asking for the chef to praise him in person.

It's just another busy Friday night for Kihyun in the restaurant's kitchen, when one of the staff called him, "Kihyun there's a customer asking for the chef that made his order and that would be you". Kihyun nodded and took off his apron, it wasn't weird for customers to ask for him to compliment him. "Head to table 4 okay?" "Okay". As he headed towards the table, he noticed the person sitting there, tall and slender with cherry blossom hair. He recognized him, Chae Hyungwon, one of Seoul University students but he doesn't know him personally. He always finds him in the university courtyard lying down on the grass, hands under his head with sunglasses on and earphones plugged in. He must admit that the man in front of him was handsome, he couldn't help but focusing on the some of the features that stood out to him. Like the man's full and plump lips, and his rounded nose which he found cute. 

The chef began to smile before he even reached the table, but when he got there…

"I didn't call you out her to compliment the food..."

The smile was completely wiped off Kihyun's face, he was dumbfounded. 

Hyungwon had a small smile on his face and was about to continue talking but the Short tempered boy cut him off…"why? Is there something wrong with the food? I've been serving the same weekend menu all semester and haven't received a single complaint." The short Chef couldn't keep his temper in check. He stood there with a hand on his hip and continues talking about how he's one of the best culinary students in Seoul University and how students started frequenting this restaurant just to eat his food.

Kihyun was huffing and he didn't understand why Hyungwon wasn't explaining himself and is just staring at him with an amused look. He felt the anger within him dissipate a bit, he looked around to make sure other customers weren't looking at him. He didn't want to look stupid screaming his head off at a customer and he didn't want to bother the nice customers. Looking at Hyungwon who didn't look like he was one bit affected by Kihyun's outburst. 

He looked down, staring at his shoes feeling defeated, he felt like he couldn't make the restaurant lose a customer, since they've allowed him to work here and have his freedom in creating dishes and menus. So he gritted his teeth and muttered "do you want another dish? I can even get one of the other chefs to make it if my skills don't meet your standards"

It was silent for a moment, Kihyun looked up to see why this bother of a customer wasn't saying what he wants. He saw that the customer was looking at him, with an eyebrow raised. "Are you read to shut up and just listen? And this time please let me finish what I want to say".

Kihyun scratched the back of his head and looked away trying to no hide the embarrassment from his behaviour. He nodded, still standing in the same spot. But Hyungwon gestured for Kihyun to sit on the chair facing him.

He reluctantly pulled the chair and sat down, avoiding Hyungwon's eyes. Hyungwon sighed loudly and placed both hands on the table, fingers locked. He leaned forward, trying to catch Kihyun's eyes, "I'd really appreciate it if you looked at me while I'm talking, you know?" Even though Hyungwon's voice was low, Kihyun could still hear the smile in it.

Giving up, Kihyun adjusted himself as sat up straight, holding the edges of his chair with both arms to stop fidgeting. He was getting nervous, he wasn't sure what is really going on at the moment. He came out to answer the call of a customer and head back to work, but here he is, sitting with the customer instead. A very good looking customer he admits to himself, which is why its making it harder for him act normal. This was a weakness of his, whenever he found someone attractive, his mind would forget the existence of the words calm and collected. Sitting in front of a person thought of as a long lost prince from a fictional world, every time he passed by him in the University's yard made it much worse for him. 

"Okay, starting from the beginning…I didn't call you here to compliment the food, because I've been here more than once. I think I've tried every dish on your weekend menu, and in my opinion they've been cooked to perfection…" Hyungwon caught himself rambling and chuckled while looking at the table"Sorry, I tend to ramble when I get nervous"  
Kihyun's curiosity got the best of him, he promised he'd wait for Hyungwon to finish, however he couldn't help but ask, which made Hyungwon look at him " Then why did you call me now? I mean I don't mind, customers call me over all the time to COMPLIMENT my cooking but if you've liked or hated the other dishes, you could've called me then?" He ended questioningly, still trying to figure out Hyungwon's reason.

"Well, I've been coming here almost every weekend, because I've been trying to work up the courage to call you over and..." a small smile was playing on his lips as he took in a breath before he said " and ask you out."

Kihyun didn't know how to answer. His mind was racing and it wasn't forgiving, it kept replaying his earlier outburst at the poor boy in front of him. He covered his face with both hands, he can feel his cheeks burning. "aaaah I feel so stupid".He was trying to compose himself to answer Hyungwon who was waiting expectantly. "How do you still want to go out with me after that fit I threw? Which I deeply apologise about! I don't even know why I got so defensive! I should've waited for you to finish, at least then I wouldn't have made a fool of myself. I wouldn't go out with someone if they acted they way I did, ugh I'm just…"

"Stop talking. First of all,I already accept your apology, and Second, I'm not you, and I don't mind going out with a cute short guy with a habit of cutting me off and burst into a fit of rage, I find it amusing" .

Kihyun noticed that Hyungwon called him short, but he also picked up the word cute which turned his cheeks a slight shade of pink.

Hyungwon started again " Now that we've settled this. I know you don't work on weekdays, when can I pick you up for dinner on Monday?"

Shocked with how straightforward Hyungwon is, he answered "uhmmm I finish classes at four, sooo six?"

 

Hyungwon got up and smiled at Kihyun. Before heading out, he turned to look at Kihyun again "I'll see you then."

Kihyun was left sitting in the same spot, trying to understand how his night started with a anger and screaming to scoring a date with one of the hottest students on campus.


End file.
